


Our Dearly Departed Part 2

by KillJoyintheTrench



Series: OUr Dearly Departed [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyintheTrench/pseuds/KillJoyintheTrench
Summary: Our favorite vampire trio lived happily ever after, right? Or did they?A mysterious invitation ignites new relationships and a glimpse into the underground world of the undead. It's sexy, it's bloody, it's fun.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Series: OUr Dearly Departed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707055
Kudos: 5





	1. A Wedding or a Funeral?

Part 1 A Wedding or a Funeral  
Gerard  
“I have a name, you know,” she said, smiling at me with that mischievous grin.  
I had been teasing her all morning. It had become a hobby of mine while Frank was out hunting. I had been bugging her with silly little pet names.  
“Baby? Sweetheart? Sex goddess?”  
“Oh my god, please, shut up!”  
She pushed me aside and sat up.  
“I’m sorry Dev, I just wanted to play with you.”  
“I know,” she smiled, laying back down, putting her arms around me, and pulling me in for a kiss. We had slept naked. Less work.  
“Door open, or closed?” she asked, standing up.  
“Your choice, I could go for either.”  
“Let’s live dangerously,” she smirked, laying back down on the floor.  
The door system was a beautiful thing. Frank would know that if he came home to an open bedroom door, he was free to join in whatever activity was going on. If he chose not to, he could go do something else. I don’t think any of us had ever said no to an open door. Devan wrapped her legs around me as I kissed her neck softly. I was trying to be sweet and romantic, but she kept bucking her hips against me, making a low guttural sound.  
“Did you wake up in the mood?” I smiled.  
“Maybe?”  
“Damn, girl!”  
“Sorry, I just want you. I feel like it’s been a while.”  
“It’s been barely twenty-four hours, and I know Frank happened sometime between then and now. Probably a couple of times.”  
“Are you calling me a whore?”  
“Would you like me to call you a whore?”  
“Maybe. Just fuck me.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
I won’t lie, just seeing her so ready to go was arousing. Her hips moving like that was enough to get me hard. What the hell? It had been a long time since I had it just quick and dirty. I flipped her over and she got onto her knees, bending her head down to the floor. Sometimes I swore she could read my mind. I could feel the impatience radiating from her body, practically screaming “don’t you dare fucking tease me”. I obliged, sliding into her as deeply as I could, pulling her toward me with my hands on her hips. She let out a low moan of satisfaction, turning quickly into little pants of breath as I picked up my speed. I heard the front door open, followed by Frank’s voice calling out.  
“Guys? We got something weird in the mail. Guys?”  
He showed up in the doorway, his eyes widened when he saw Dev and me. It always made me smile how after all these months, he still blushed when he walked in on us.  
“Um...the mail can wait,” he said quietly.  
As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Dev gripped his jeans, leaning up to unbutton his pants. I slid out of her and she turned around, glaring at me as if I had just said the worst thing in the world about her mother.  
“I’m just repositioning. So you’re more comfortable.”  
Her eyes said “fine, hurry up”. I didn’t know where her urgency for sex was coming from, but I wasn’t about to complain. I laid on the floor, lowering her over my cock, with the best view of her ass. Frank stood in front of her, his pants now on the floor, with his feet on either side of my legs. I watched her take his cock in her mouth, sucking like her life depended on it.  
Frank watched her curiously, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I mouthed “I have no idea” and shrugged. He shrugged back and ran his hands through Dev’s hair, deciding to just enjoy her enthusiasm. Good idea. I stopped overthinking and let the pleasure wash over me, watching her beautiful body move in rhythm, faster and faster as Frank’s cock stifled her moans. I felt her tighten around me, thighs shaking. I pulled her hips down, thrusting deeper into her, feeling my own climax build. Frank closed his eyes, pulling her hair. That was enough to push me over the edge. I let myself release. After a moment, she began to slow her rhythm, focusing on Frank. I laid there, enjoying the show while catching my breath. Frank looked so good with his head back, pushing her mouth closer to him as he came.  
“That’s it, baby,” he sighed, coming into her throat.  
I giggled to myself as he started to relax, pulled up his pants and sprawled out on the floor.  
“That was nice to come home to,” he smiled, winking.  
Dev giggled and laid on the floor next to him, her head resting on my stomach. I looked over at her, playing with her hair. Frank and I caught each other’s eye, remembering the questioning looks we had given each other earlier. He read my mind and nodded in agreement. I looked at Dev.  
“So…can we talk about this?”  
“About what?” she asked.  
“About you wanting sex constantly like a little rabbit. And being quite forceful about it, if I do say so…”  
She scowled.  
“I didn’t hear either of your complaining a few minutes ago! In fact, you haven’t ever said no or complained at all until now.”  
Frank sighed, “We’re not complaining, we’re just wondering why.”  
“I don’t know…you’re both hot?”  
Frank rolled his eyes.  
“Look,” she sighed, “I don’t know, ok? Yes, I’ve been wanting sex constantly. All the time. I’m even thinking about it when you guys aren’t here. When you’re alone with each other and I see a shut door it drives me crazy, not because I don’t want you to enjoy each other, but because I need release. I don’t know…maybe something’s wrong with me.”  
“I don’t think anything is wrong with you, we just feel bad because we know you’re frustrated,” I said, trying to give her some comfort. Part of me felt she was embarrassed by the conversation.  
Frank was quiet for a few minutes, until he had the guts to ask what I was too afraid to ask.  
“Dev…do we satisfy you?”  
“You mean do I come? Yes! Hell yes! Every time!”  
“So the problem isn’t us?”  
“NO!”  
“Just checking. Maybe there’s like, an ‘off’ button we forgot to push.”  
She giggled at his joke, which made me feel a little better.  
“Maybe it’s a phase,” she sighed, “hormones or something.”  
“Maybe. We’ll see. In the meantime,” I said, standing up and helping her to her feet, “we’ll do our best not to lose all of our energy.”  
I gave her a kiss and went into the kitchen. On the table was a silver envelope with ornate black writing.  
“What’s this?”  
“Oh!” Frank came running in, “That’s the weird thing in the mail I was going to tell you about before someone distracted me. Fancy, right? I didn’t open it. It’s a New York return address. It’s addressed to you, Gerard. It looks like a wedding invitation.”  
I looked at the return address. There was no name with it. I knew a lot of people in New York. I opened the envelop. Inside was a matching invitation. Fancy. Very Fancy.  
Your Presence is requested at 11am on May 31st in the Evergreen Ridge Cemetery following a ceremony at St. Paul’s Cathedral. Your family may accompany you as you see fit. Attire for the ceremony is black tie. The attire for the after party is at your discretion.  
Frank read it over my shoulder.  
“That’s one weird wedding invitation.”  
“It’s not a wedding invitation. It’s for a funeral.”  
Frank laughed, “A funeral? Who plans their death in advance?”  
“Vampires,” Dev interjected.  
I nodded. It was for a funeral. And even without a name anywhere to be read, I knew exactly who’s funeral it would be.


	2. Madeline Beck

Part 2 Madeline Beck   
Dev   
The drive to New York was quiet. Frank laid in the back seat dozing on and off. Gerard stayed silent, occasionally tapping his thumb on the steering wheel along to a song on the radio. I looked out the window, trying to ignore how tense he was. He had been very tense ever since we received the invitation. He became even more tense when we asked him any questions about it. Frank had asked several times whose funeral we were going to, only for Gerard to respond, “just somebody that I used to know”. He grew more distant by the day. Frank and I tried to shower him with affection, only to be met with a small smile, a pat on the hand, and then he’d walk away. Frank and I mutually agreed that we would give him space and hopefully, after the funeral, things would go back to normal. Any anxiety I had about meeting new people was washed away by the idea of this being over and getting my boyfriend back. We arrived at the church early. There were already cars lined up to park. Frank looked around at the traffic.   
“Geez, you’d think it was a celebrity or something.”  
“Well, she kind of is,” Gerard said quietly, finding a space and putting the car in park.   
“Are you finally going to tell us what vampiric entity we will be pretending is a corpse today?” Frank rolled his eyes.   
“Madeline Beck.”  
“Wait…Madeline Beck!?” I couldn’t help but yell. She had only been one of my favorite artists for years, “Are you serious!?”  
“One hundred percent serious,” Gerard sighed, as if this wasn’t good news.  
“She’s a vampire?”  
“Yep. Has been for about 50 years or so. She always manages to make herself famous. Writing, painting, cooking, music…once she gets famous for a few years, she fakes her death and reinvents herself with a new look and a new career. No one has ever figured it out. Well, at least not any humans.”   
“I can’t believe it!”   
“Believe it.”   
Gerard scowled. I wanted to ask him more questions, but his mood said otherwise. He was obviously uncomfortable. Why would he come to see a person that he seemed to dislike so much? We found seats in the church. Gerard insisted on sitting in the back. Frank and I went up the altar to get a glimpse at Madeline. We assumed with her fame, there would be humans present, so we tried to blend in and look solemn. I couldn’t believe my eyes. There she was, blonde, beautiful, Madeline Beck lying in a casket pretending to be a dead human. Frank and I exchanged glances and went back to our seats. We didn’t dare sneak off to discuss anything, although I could feel Frank’s nervous curiosity through his fingers as I held his hand. We sat through a church mass and a simple burial at the cemetery. We got back in the car and headed toward Midtown. Gerard had arranged a hotel room for the night, explaining that the funeral was only the prelude to the evening festivities and what would be a long night. We hunted and went to the hotel to sleep until sundown. 

I wasn’t exactly sure of what to wear to a post-funeral “I Just Reinvented Myself for the 4th Time” party, so I let Gerard pick out my outfit. He insisted on going all-out. He and Frank wore designer suits. Gerard picked out a red dress for me. I thought it was a little revealing for post-funeral attire, but he insisted it was fine. I even caught him looking at me with a seductive smile while I put on my makeup. It was nice to get that attention from him again, even if it was just for a few minutes. He would look away and go back to his nervous self. We took a car to the lower east side. Gerard led us down a set of stairs to the basement of a very mundane looking building. I felt incredibly overdressed for such a setting, until he opened the basement door and we stepped inside to what felt like another world.   
Music radiated from everywhere. There were so many people we could barely move. I knew none of them were human. There were other vampires, werewolves, a few ghosts…it felt like being at one of Frank’s concerts. Gerard held his arm out for me to take and held Frank’s hand on his other side. He steered us away from the crowded bar to the back of the room.   
“Where are we going?” Frank asked.  
Gerard took a deep breath, “To say hello.”  
This was it. I was going to meet Madeline Beck, the painter I had admired for years. For a moment, I was more nervous than Gerard. I scanned the back of the room, but the blonde beauty was nowhere to be seen.   
“Gerard! Oh my god! Is that you?”  
The woman who approached us had jet black hair in two pigtails, bright red lipstick, and the most outrageous outfit I had ever seen. She looked like she belonged at a teenage punk show. Yet, underneath it, was the same beautiful face of Madeline Beck. Gerard’s grip on my arm tightened the closer she got to us. Her bright white teeth sparkled against her lipstick as her smile grew wider.   
“Well, well, Gerard!”  
“Don’t act so surprised, you knew I’d come.”  
She turned her attention to me, looking me up and down, with a glint in her eye.  
“Who do we have here?”  
“This is my girlfriend, Devan.”  
“Girlfriend! Well! Look at you making changes, using…specific terminology…”  
“If I recall, it was you who didn’t want to use that word.”   
She raised her eyebrows, “Touche.”   
This was getting even more uncomfortable. I had to interject.   
“Miss Beck, I’m such a fan of your work! I’m so thrilled to meet you!”  
“Oh, beautiful and sweet,” she smiled, “you can call me by my real name, Lindsey. Who’s this handsome one?”  
Lindsey looked at Frank. He smiled and held out his hand.   
“I’m Frank. I’m the adorable boyfriend.”  
“Who’s adorable boyfriend?”  
“Well…both of theirs.”  
Lindsey looked at all three of us. Her face turned from shocked to intrigued within seconds.   
“Wait…all three of you…Gerard! You have been busy!”  
Gerard looked at the floor.   
“C’mon, come sit with me, we’ll catch up!”   
The mood lightened as Lindsey took my hand and led me to her table. Gerard and Frank followed. Lindsey pulled out the chair next to hers and motioned for me to sit down. She made two other people move so that Frank and Gerard could sit on her other side.   
“Now, pretty one,” she said, looking into my eyes, “tell me all about how you met Gerard.”


End file.
